


No Contest

by hchollym



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Slash, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: There was a reason that Lucas could never choose between Riley and Maya, and it wasn't because he wanted them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Lucas made his decision (about Riley vs. Maya). 
> 
> Because Larkle is the best. That is all. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

Lucas sat on the roof of his apartment building, ignoring the chill of the night air and staring at the stars, wondering when everything got so confusing. Maya liked him, despite all of her teasing and name-calling. Riley liked him, despite saying that he was like a brother to her. Hell, even Smackle liked him, despite her “denials.” She was less than subtle about it with her constant attention and failed attempts at flirting. 

The idea of Smackle being interested in him was completely baffling to Lucas. Why on Earth would she want him when she already had the most amazing person by her side? Farkle was loyal and kind, and he was insanely intelligent and incredibly adorable. He could be socially awkward, but he loved so deeply that anyone would be lucky to have his heart. Lucas knew that if he ever needed anything, Farkle would be there in a second. 

The entire situation was ironic. Three people liked him, and yet the one person that he wanted to like him wasn’t interested. There was a reason that Lucas could never choose between Riley and Maya, and it wasn't because he wanted them both. He did care about each of them, but when he closed his eyes and imagined holding someone, it was never either of them. 

The few times that he had hugged Farkle, the other boy fit so perfectly in his arms. It was like he finally found the missing piece of a puzzle. The other boy’s ridiculous laugh could always make him feel better, and his loyalty was so overwhelming that it made Lucas feel like he couldn’t breathe sometimes. It didn’t help matters that his eyes made Lucas’ knees go weak, and his lips had taken up permanent residence in Lucas’ dreams. 

Farkle was his best friend, but Lucas wanted to be so much more. He sighed dejectedly, looking away from the stars as he made a pointless wish that would never come true: he wished that he could trade places with Smackle. It seemed crazy, but it was all that Lucas wanted. 

He kept thinking about how Farkle didn’t even blink when Smackle complimented Lucas right in front of him. Anger and resentment burned in his chest, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, because Farkle deserved so much more than that. If he were Lucas’ boyfriend, the older boy would never even look at anyone else. He wouldn’t need to, because Farkle was everything to him. The boy genius had no idea how amazing he was, and Lucas would give anything to have the opportunity to show him.

Lucas may be physically stuck between two girls, but his heart wasn’t confused in the least. He knew that the younger boy would always be his choice. If Farkle ever wanted to be with Lucas, then there was really no contest.


End file.
